Into the Wastelands
by American Soldier
Summary: Oneshot. The girls catch Xander doing something. Rating due to language.


**Into the Wastelands**

Summary: One-shot. The girls catch Xander doing something.

Disclaimer: don't own, never will, would love to, but, don't.

Timeframe: Season Three, after Buffy's B-day.

··

Buffy and Willow walked together down the halls of Sunnydale High in companionable silence, having just concluded a conversation about Angel giving her a book for her birthday and what that could mean for their relationship when they spied the most peculiar thing: Xander was leaning against his locker, talking to a guy in jeans and a leather jacket, just as though they had been friends forever.

"Do you know that guy," Buffy asked.

"No," Willow said with a certainty in her voice that instantly convinced her of this fact, "I don't think I've ever seen him before."

Buffy nodded, recognizing this for what it was: Willow knew every single one of Xander's friends, which were the Scooby Gang, and nearly everyone in the high school; since she didn't know this guy, it led her to believe that he was a possible threat. She zoned everything out and used her enhanced hearing to pick up their conversation.

"Do you have what I need," Xander asked the guy.

"Xand," he said, with a New York accent, running his hand through his black hair as he did so, "You know me. Whatever you need, I can get it."

"I need two cases," Xander said to him, "Red. I am not using white again, that stuff is like a damn jinx on me."

"They're the same thing, man," the guy said with the shake of his head, "Alright, alright. I'll get you what you need. So, you're going to be there Saturday?"

"Yeah," he answered with a grin, "It'll be nice to get together again. I haven't seen you guys since summer. Who all's going?"

"Tommy and Ricky are going to be with us," the unknown said, "They're going to get high, you know it. Joseph and Blain are joining us, too. And you and me will be with them. I think Devon's taking a group of his own, but, he'll probably end up with us for a joint group."

"It's going to be good, getting the whole gang together again," Xander said with a grin, "So, meet at the high school?"

"Yeah," the guy said, "I'll bring the gas for us all; you do remember how to use it, right?"

"Ha, ha," Xander mocked, "Pick on the guy who hasn't joined in since summer. Hardy har har."

"You bet it is. Do you need a ride?"

"I'll meet you up here," Xander said as the bell rang, "Gotta go, man. See you tomorrow."

"Will do," they clasped hands and parted ways, with Xander walking away from them and the other guy walking towards them. Buffy was tempted to grab him and beat a confession out of him, but, she was stilled by his gaze: he was walking away with a glazed over look, like he was completely out of it. He passed the two without even a glance and continued walking down the hall and outside the doors.

Once he was gone, the two shared a quick look and immediately made their way to their class. They were late, but, they didn't really care. As soon as they were situated, Buffy got out a paper and wrote down a note.

'They were talking about weird stuff, Will. Two guys getting high, gas, joint group. That guy's bringing two cases of 'red,' no idea what that is. Xander said he wanted red instead of white…what do you think?'

Willow read the note and quickly wrote one of your own.

'Joint…high…gas…Xander's doing drugs. Did you see that look the guy had?'

'I know. He looked like he was stoned right then and there.'

'What should we do about it?'

'Well, obviously, we should confront him about it. Have a little intervention.'

'You're right. If Xander's doing something, we need to know about it and we need to stop it.'

··

That afternoon, the two girls were in the library earlier than usual, waiting for Xander to show up so that they could have a talk with him. Giles was, thankfully, out getting a few weapons for Buffy to help make up for him drugging her for her birthday (you wanna please a slayer, get her something sharp and shiny). After a few minutes of waiting, Xander finally walked into the library.

"Hey, everyone," he said, depositing his stuff on the table and sitting down unceremoniously, "What's the what?"

He looked at the two of them for a moment and noticed their unusually piercing looks.

"…OK," he said with a sigh, "What's wrong?"

"We know what you're doing, Xander," Buffy said, "You need to stop."

"Stop what," he asked, genuinely confused, "What're you talking about?"

"The drugs, Xander," Willow told him, her resolve face completely on, "We know you're doing drugs."

"…What," he asked, completely shocked, "Why the Hell would you think that?"

"That's not important," Buffy answered, "The important thing is that it needs to stop and you need help."

"I am not doing drugs," he told her with genuine resolve, "I don't know how the Hell you came up with that, but, I AM NOT DOING DRUGS."

"Resolve face, Xander," Willow said, "You can't fight it. Now, the first step is admitting you have a problem…so, go ahead. Say it."

"…You know what," Xander stood up and began gathering all his stuff, "I'm outta here. I don't need this."

With that, he took his leave, not once looking back. As soon as he was gone, the two began talking again.

"He's in denial, I think," Willow said instantly.

"What do you think we should do," Buffy asked, displeased with the way that had gone.

"…They're meeting at the school tomorrow, right," Buffy nodded, "Why don't we follow their group?"

"Good idea," Buffy agreed, "…Wait. We don't know when they'll be here."

"Then, let's just watch Xander," Willow suggested, "We follow him, tail his friends, easy as pie."

"…But, how," Buffy asked, "They're taking cars, I think."

"You're not driving," Willow said immediately, causing Buffy to glare at her, "Sorry," though she really wasn't

"…Why don't we get Oz to drive?"

"He has a gig out of town and won't be back till that afternoon,"

"Oh," Buffy said dejectedly, "…Well, what about Giles? He can give us a ride."

"Where to," the Englishman himself asked as he came inside, with a wrapped gift, "Oh, ugh, this is for you," he handed the gift to Buffy, who took it and greedily began to unwrap it.

"We want you to help us follow Xander," Willow said, "We think he's got a drug problem and we need to help him out of it."

"Drug problem," the Englishman said in disbelief as he sat down, "I sincerely doubt it."

"Why," Willow asked, surprised that he would doubt them.

"He hasn't displayed any of the signs," he told them, "His eyes haven't been bloodshot, he hasn't been irritable or subdued, and he isn't paler than usual. I have to say, I think your theory is incorrect."

"Giles, he was talking about getting high, gas, and a joint gang," Willow told him, "He's doing drugs."

"I think you two are getting your facts wrong," Giles said to them, standing up as he did so, "I'm sorry, Willow, but I can't help you in this."

"I'll forgive you completely," Buffy said as she stared at her new dagger, love in her eyes.

"…What time," he asked.

··

"That's them," Willow pointed inside Giles's car the next morning; there were a group of guys, Xander included, piling into different vehicles.

"That's a rather large group," Giles said, "I wonder where they're going."

"To do drugs," Buffy said snippily, "Go after them."

··

For about a half an hour, they followed the group as they proceeded outside of Sunnydale and into the desert.

"They're going to get high in the desert," Willow asked, "What the Hell kind of sense is that?"

Finally, the small convoy pulled off on a trail to the right and continued on it, with Giles's Citron following out of sight, for about two miles until they came to a small structure.

"It must be their crack house," Buffy said.

"No, I should think not," Giles said as he parked near the structure, "I don't know of any crack houses that have 'Ball Busters' on the sign."

Willow and Buffy shared a confused look and looked outside and at the structure, where it did indeed have a sign labeled 'Ball Busters.'

"What the Hell kind of place is this," Buffy asked.

"I believe it is where a sport called 'paintball' is played," Giles said with a grin on his face, "Interesting. I've always wanted to look into this sport."

Suddenly, the three heard a knocking on the driver's side window. Giles rolled his window down and look upon a tall, bald man dressed in a referee's uniform with a mask in his hand.

"Can I help you," he asked.

"Yes, sir," Giles answered, "Is there an area where we are allowed to observe?"

"For speedball, yes," the man answered, "Not for urban, though."

"Urban," the Englishman asked.

"We have an urban area set up about a quarter-mile down that way," the ref pointed out in the desert, "A few two story structures, but, mostly just walls and foxholes. We also have a scenario arena for World War II, but, we'll let anyone who wants to play go in that area, so long as there isn't a scenario planned for the day."

"Fascinating," Giles said with a mischievous look on his face, "How much does it cost to rent equipment?"

"If you want, sir," the man said, "You can join one of our clubs and get a discount on all future purchases. And, if you join our Gold Buster Club, your first day is free and you get a thousand rounds, free of charge."

"Really," Giles asked, "Where do I sign up?"

"Follow me," the ref said.

"Giles," Buffy whined as he stood outside of the car, "What about Xander?"

"Oh, he bloody well isn't doing drugs, Buffy," the Englishman answered, "Now, you dragged me out here for no good reason, so, I am going to get something out of if. If you don't like it, you can bugger off."

Willow and Buffy pouted at him, displeased with the way he had spoken to them. Giles sighed, but, stood his ground. He didn't approve of them automatically believing that they were right about Xander, but, he also knew that they would never quit believing that until they were proven wrong. And, even then, they would still be pissed.

"Go and watch him," he said to them, "See if you're right or not."

With that, he turned and followed the ref inside the complex.

··

Buffy and Willow sat on a bench outside a netted off area where Xander and his group were about to play. The area itself was a couple yards bigger than the quad at the high school, and had metallic structures all around the middle and the borders. There were two groups, one on each side of the course, and both were dressed in either Army or Marine Corps camouflage, though neither knew that, just that they were in camouflage.

"I bet you ten dollars that Xander's going to be the first one hit," Willow challenged her friend.

"I don't take sucker's bets," Buffy responded.

The ref counted down from three and the second he said go, the game was on. Willow and Buffy watched as Xander's group was attacked by a group with greater numbers, with several of their members getting tagged in the beginning. As soon as they were outside, they took their masks off…both girls were surprised to see that one was the guy they had seen with him the other day, and the other was a guy they had never seen before.

"Damn," one said to the other, "That was fast. Who hit you, Tommy?"

"The guy with the Angel," 'Tommy' said, "Man, I can't wait till we hit urban. Me and Ricky are going to get into the tower, snipe all those bastards."

"I said you two were going to get high," the guy said, "Devon's group, though, I didn't think they'd be good enough to get us both out on the first shots."

"I think that was more luck than anything," Tommy said, "Let's reload, man. I'm going to borrow some of Xander's red balls. He's got four thousand of them, I think he can spare a few."

"You know him," the guys both shook their heads, smiling, "When he gets in the zone, he has an automatic in his hands, even when it's a shotgun."

The two walked past them and over to their own bench and began to reload their weapons. Buffy and Willow shared a quick look and turned back to the game. Devon's group, apparently, was winning, as they had already knocked out the majority of Xander's team, with only three people left on their side and seven left on the other. Upon further examination, they found that Xander was one of those guys.

The two watched, intrigued, as the three surviving members began to trade hand signals with each other, and, quickly, two of them began to circle around the opposing group, whilst the third made a mad dash for a metal structure directly in the center. As soon as he did so, two people popped out from the other side and began laying down fire. The one fired on both as he ran, and he didn't hit either, but, it was enough to distract them while the other two picked them off. The one in the center crouched down behind his cover, reached into his pocket, and withdrew a black thing. He pulled something off of it and threw it towards the opposing team.

"Fire in the hole," they could hear him yell and, right afterwards, they could see it explode, with paint flying everywhere. Two people held their arms up, recognizing that they were hit, and left the field, leaving them tied.

After a few more minutes, one more of the opposing team was out, while the two circling around were hit right afterwards, leaving them two-to-one. After quickly inspecting them, the two girls found that the last man alive was Xander. As soon as the two remaining teammates poked their heads out of their shared cover to get a bead on him, he began to fire at them, causing them to instantly retreat behind their cover, and he stood and made a dash up the field. As he ran, he kept on firing, and, though they returned fire, he managed to grab cover before they hit him. He did this two more times and, by the end of it, he was directly at their cover. He hit the metal and the ref called 'OUT.'

"What," Willow asked, confused, "I thought you had to be shot."

"You can be bunker tagged," the two turned around and saw Tommy, a cute guy with long, blonde hair staring down at the field behind them; he looked down and saw their confused looks, "It means that the enemy got close enough to them to hit their cover. You get whoever's hiding there out as soon as you hit that cover."

The two nodded, understanding what he was saying, and watched as the three last players made their way out of the field.

"Why did you bring this guy in," one of them said, "There's never any competition, just us getting killed."

"Ah, quit your whining," they heard Xander's voice underneath his mask, "You're just sore about losing."

"Damn right I am," the last one said, "I swear, Xand, I will be the first one to get you out of a game!"

"Yeah, right," Xander responded, "You and what army?"

As he said this, he was taking his mask off and, as soon as it was off, took a look around. As soon as he did, he saw Buffy and Willow, sitting at a bench, staring at him in disbelief. He sighed and made his way over to them, already knowing how things had worked out. He stood above them, staring down at the two girls, wondering how they had followed him.

"…You followed me," he stated, and the two nodded their heads, "Do you believe me now?"

"We had every right to think what we did," Buffy stated vehemently, coming to her feet, "You were talking to someone we didn't know, talking about people getting high, gas, joint groups."

"And you didn't think to ask me what we were talking about," he said, "You just made a jump to a conclusion and expected it to be right."

"…Yeah," Buffy said after a moment of struggle, "…It wasn't, though. And, I'm sorry, Xander. I should have given you more credit than that."

"Me, too, Xand," Willow said as she stood up, "Forgive us?"

He stared at them for a moment.

"…No," he told them, giving them a grim look…then, broke out into a smile, "Not until you two play a game with us."

"What," Willow exclaimed with a fearful look, "Oh, no, no, no, no. Not me, thank you."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Xander," Buffy said with a scrutinizing look as she stared at the Spyder in his hands, "You know how I feel about guns."

"Guns don't kill people," they turned around as they heard a voice over their shoulders and saw the same guy from the school standing there, "People who pull the trigger do."

"Hey, I saw you in the school yesterday," Willow said, "What was up with that look?"

"Look," he said in confusion, "What…Oh! As I was walking away," they nodded, "Yeah…I was thinking of my girlfriend," and, just like that, the look came back.

"OK, that's enough, you walking hormone," Xander said, hitting his friend on the shoulder, "Guys, meet Jacob. He's one of my cousins from L.A. Jacob, meet Buffy and Willow, two of my best friends."

"Hey," he greeted them, "So, you playing?"

"No," both answered.

"I am," the group turned and saw, to the three Scooby's surprise, Giles walked up the path…the odd thing, though, was that, instead of tweed, he was dressed in a pair of camouflage pants and a short-sleeved shirt, with a mask in one hand and a few bags of ammo in the other.

"G-MAN," Xander crowed, smiling a wide smile as he did so, "You're joining us?"

"You're bloody right, I am," the Englishman said with a grin, "I've been dying to get into this sport."

"Who is this, Xander," Jacob asked his cousin.

"Oh, Jacob, this is Giles, a good friend of mine," Xander said, "Giles, meet my cousin Jacob."

"You're joining us," Jacob asked after intros were done.

"If you'll allow it," he answered.

"Any friend of Xander's, man," he said, "Come on. We're going urban."

··

"…We were wrong," Willow said to Buffy.

"Yeah," her friend responded, "We should have believed him."

"…It does look fun," Willow admitted, "You know what…I think I will take Xander up on his offer."

"I'm not," Buffy said, "I don't like guns."

"Come on, Buffy," Willow said, not wanting to go in without her friend, "You're the Slayer. You can kick their butts with ease."

"Eh," Buffy said.

"…You know, one of the refs said that Xander was the best player he had ever seen," Willow tried, "He honestly thinks Xander can beat anyone in California, maybe the nation…and that includes you."

Buffy knew what her friend was doing and, more to the point, knew that it was working. Without a word, she stood up and began to make her way back up to the complex where she would convince Giles to rent her a gun, ammo, and some appropriate clothing.

··

About forty minutes later, and she and Xander were walking out of the speedball arena, with Willow and Giles not too far behind.

"You cheated," Buffy whined, "You weren't supposed to get in that close."

"I'm sorry that you don't guard your flanks," Xander told her with a smug grin, "How many did you get out?"

"…One," Buffy moaned, "I don't get it. I'm the Slayer, I should be able to take all of you."

"If you could go melee, then, you probably would," Xander reasoned, "Just start coming out here more often and you'll be able to beat everyone."

"…You know what," Buffy said, "Why not? Every once in a while, let's have an all-Scooby paintball game?"

"…You know what," Xander said with a smile, "I love that idea."

··

(After Zeppo episode)

Xander crouched down in the foxhole that he, Buffy, and Willow were sharing. Giles, Oz, and Faith were on the other side, trying to flank around them and take them out…but, they couldn't get past the three of them. With Buffy's insistence, every night after patrol, the three would go into the woods and learn how to work together as a team, to shoot the guns, and how to battle in a military style. After a few nights, they learned the secret to Xander's success…Soldier Guy's mentality was still engrained upon his brain, particularly all his battle skills.

"Willow," he said, "Right side."

"Three…" the redhead began counting, "Two…one…go!"

The three rose as one and began firing.


End file.
